


《Rose And Gun》

by AnuoEuphemia



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 11:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia
Summary: abo+杀手au存档。坑。





	《Rose And Gun》

01

 

 

Marco在人群里寻找着今晚自己的任务目标，这是一个华丽的舞会，也是一场杀手的盛宴。Marco觉得自己至少已经看到了五个同僚，希望他们不要和自己有相同的任务目标。他随手取过一杯香槟，看着自己的目标正在一脸得意的和身边人交谈。

 

 

“如果我是你，我就不会喝这里的任何东西。”他身边传来一个声音，Marco偏过头，看到了双子杀手中的其中一个。“Sven，你也在这。”Marco丝毫没有意外，“Lars呢？”他似乎没有看到另一个Bender，这可很少见，谁都知道这对Beta兄弟形影不离。

 

 

“他在外面做后援，确保不会发生意外。”

 

 

“所以你们的目标是？”Marco笑着饮尽了香槟，然后抿了抿唇，酿造时补充了1%～3%的甜酒，这种类型的香槟现在可不常见。

 

 

“穿紫色晚礼服的女人旁边那个男人。”Sven的目光朝那边轻轻一扬。

 

 

“小心点，我看到有其他人也在盯着他。”Marco皱着眉提醒道。“并不是所以的同事都像我们一样关系那么好的。”为了完成任务而杀掉同僚是常有的事，虽然Marco相信这对双胞胎的实力，但提醒一下总没错。

 

 

“比如你们和沙尔克？”

 

 

“别提了，前几天因为商品的事情又吵了一架。”Marco翻了一个白眼，想起了Benedikt 和Julian那和他们长相完全沾不上边的战斗力。Julian是个Alpha自然不用说，Benedikt简直是他见过的最强Beta。

 

 

“呵，”Sven拍了拍他的肩膀，“我倒觉得Mats才是最可怜的。”多特的boss对死敌的boss有些心思也不是什么秘密。作为唯二两个贩卖军火的组织，总部又都设立在鲁尔区，明争暗斗从来没少过。Mats和Benedikt的事情有多少组织等着看笑话的同时又担心他们真的联合在一起，不过至少从现在看，多特和沙尔克的关系还是那么糟糕。

 

 

“动了感情就算了，对象还是那一位。”Sven的语气里有一些幸灾乐祸的味道，不属于任何一个组织的他可以毫不避讳地谈起这些事。话锋一转，“其实我一直很好奇一件事，Benedikt……他真的是Beta？”

 

 

“你觉得他像Alpha？”

 

 

“不，我觉得他更像是Omega。”

 

 

“这话要是让沙尔克的人听到，估计你就见不到明天的太阳了。”Marco并不是一个喜欢八卦的人，尤其是属性这件事。

 

 

“他们才舍不得呢，少了我就等于少了情报资源。”Sven毫不在意地说道。耳机里传来指节轻叩耳麦的声音，知道是他的哥哥在提醒他说话小心些。

 

 

“以前不是有一段时间这件事穿得沸沸扬扬的吗，我记得沙尔克因为这件事抹了好几个小组织。”Benedikt是一个很让人猜不透的人，对外一直说是个Beta，但是做事狠厉果断颇有Alpha的作风，而从长相和更多时候展露的性格来说，又让人觉得他是一个Omega。

 

 

“如果他真的是个Omega，那就真是隐藏得太好了。”Sven半是感叹地说道，余光看到自己的任务目标走向了大厅的另一边。“我先过去了。”他拍了一下Marco的肩膀，扣上西装外套的扣子后离开。

 

 

Marco又等了半个小时左右，大厅里已经响起了悠扬的乐曲，他知道今晚的高潮来了。身边有美丽的女士用期待的目光看着他，Marco朝她笑了一下，然后转身走向自己的目标。开玩笑，当他看不见她大腿上绑着的匕首吗。

 

 

看着自己的目标走进洗手间，Marco知道自己的机会来了。每个杀手都喜欢这样的时候，洗手间里没有监控，目标又是孤身一人。

 

 

他的脚步极轻，悄然出现在男人的身后。满意地看着玻璃映出男人惊恐的脸。他抬手摘下左耳上的黑色耳钉，“嘘，别问我想干什么，也别求我。你自己做了什么，自己清楚，所以也别怪我。我只是帮别人做事罢了。”

 

 

他将耳针拉到一个合适的长度，这样细巧的东西没有人会注意到，也可以躲过任何的检查。虽然他更喜欢一枪毙命，但带着枪在外面走和弹壳还有那一地的血迹总归不方便。

 

 

“我……”男人还未说完话，Marco已经将长针刺入了他的后脑，那枚黑色的耳钉像是缀在男人浅金色的头发里，反射着妖异的光。男人的嘴巴动了动，最终缓缓倒下去。Marco蹲下来拔出了自己的耳钉，长针在男人的西装上划过，血浸进布料留下深色且不易分辨的痕迹。

 

 

“真抱歉，给我的费用里不包括听你的遗言这一项。”

 

 

他将长针缩回适合戴在耳垂上的样子，将男人拖进厕所后离开。

 

 

出去的时候看到Sven在不远处对自己招了一下手，坐上车离开。看来他今天的任务也很顺利。Marco想，夜晚的风带着凉意，他有些后悔自己没有穿那件风衣。

 

 

他拿出那个一次性的手机，发了一条任务完成的短信给自己的雇主，然后将它丢进了手边的垃圾桶。

 

 

街上几乎没有人，路灯发着温暖的橙黄色灯光，飞蛾围着它们划出不规则的轨迹。Marco并不想回家，每次杀完人之后他都睡得不是很好；他现在需要一个地方让他喝一杯。

 

 

也许是他运气比较好，停下脚步就看到了面前有一个还在营业的酒吧。Marco眯了眯眼睛，就是它了。

 

 

酒吧里放着Marco说不出名字的爵士乐，没有客人，也没有老板。“有人吗？”他出声问道。这时候吧台那里出现一只手臂，挥了挥之后传来一个有些疲惫的声音，“有人。”然后一张明显是大学生的脸出现在他面前。“抱歉，我刚才蹲下去找东西了。”

 

 

“你是这里的老板？”看着这张脸怎么也不像啊，应该是来帮忙照看的吧。果然面前的人笑了笑，“不是，我只是帮忙看店。”

 

 

“鸡尾酒通通都没有，”他开口道，然后耸了耸肩，“因为我不会调。”

 

“正好我今天也不想喝鸡尾酒，给我来一杯威士忌就好了，加点冰块。”

 

 

“好。”他将摊在吧台上的书收起来放到一边，然后拿出一个杯子，往里面放了一个球形冰块后倒上威士忌。“你为什么这么晚还出来喝酒？失恋了？”

 

 

“那你有为什么这么晚还在酒吧？”Marco反问道。“你应该还是大学生吧，勤工俭学？”

 

 

“帮别人忙啊，”他吐了吐舌头，“而且这里离学校挺近的，又很安静。”他看了看表，“还有四十分钟这里就关门了，所以你来得很及时。”他把整个酒瓶都放在Marco面前，又坐回去继续埋头书写。

 

 

Marco看了一下他夹在书里露出一半的草稿纸，上面是各种复杂的公式和符号。应该是工科学生。上一次这样熬夜处理作业是什么时候他都不记得了。明明也才二十多岁，怎么越来越像老头子了。心里想着的时候他将威士忌一饮而尽，辛辣的味道通过口腔涌进喉咙，让他忘记了那个被自己杀死的男人的脸。

 

 

等他第三次把威士忌倒进自己杯子里的时候，一直没出声的人忽然站起来说道，“啊，你等一下。”然后跑进了里面的厨房，过了一会端出了一盘薯条（番茄酱在上面挤成了向日葵的轮廓）和一个小小的杯蛋糕。“要喝三杯以上的话就要送零食，不然太伤身体了。”

 

 

Marco拿过一根薯条，咬了半截，“这是你们酒吧的规矩？”

 

 

“不，这是我的规矩。”

 

 

他忽然觉得这个有点胖的男生很有趣，“谢谢。顺便，我叫Marco Reus。”

 

 

面前的人勾起了一个笑容，让Marco无端端想到阳光，“Mario Gotze。”

 

02

 

 

回到“大本营”的时候Marco有些惊讶地发现只有Kevin一个人，他在百般无聊地扔匕首。“人都去哪了？”Marco问道。拿起桌上的半杯水喝下。“出任务，谈生意。”Kevin将刀在手指间把玩，“你也知道，自从Mats不接活之后工作量大了不少。”

 

 

Marco从他手里拿过那把精巧的刀，抬手掷向挂墙上的靶子，刀子钉入五环的黑色区域。“让你玩这个真是委屈了我的刀。”Kevin说道，走上前将它取下。

 

 

“你最近好像很闲。”Marco说道，他本来就不擅长匕首一类的东西。“居然又开始玩这个了，谁把你刺激了。”他说完笑容凝固在嘴角，想起了三天前前沙尔克的人过来关于这三个月军火流通的商谈，倒不如说是约架更为合适。

 

 

Marco记得Mats和Benedikt谈完公事之后约着出去喝一杯。Julian本来想跟过去但是被Kevin拦住了。虽然他知道这一定是Mats的命令，但是……没有私心Kevin是绝对不会做这么不讨好的事情的。

 

 

“是那个Julian？”Julian Draxler，总是跟在Benedikt身后的天才杀手。不出意外沙尔克以后就是他的了。Marco从不管多特生意场的事，只依稀记得Julian来到这边时脸上那种随手可能掏枪杀人的表情，

 

 

被同为Alpha的Kevin拦住，又是在多特的地方，猜也猜得到他的心情不会好。

 

 

“你们之后做什么去了。”

 

 

Kevin仔细地擦着他的匕首，“没做什么，找了一个安静的地方打了一架。”因为怕把事情闹大所以没有选在多特的格斗室，而是去了多特蒙德和盖尔森基兴交界的一个地方，足够宽敞让他们能够施展得开。

 

 

“赢了？”

 

 

“平手吧。谁都没占到便宜。”Kevin从来不喜欢撒谎，没赢就是没赢，也可以坦然接受没有和沙尔克分出胜负这个结果。“我不太擅长应付格雷西柔术。”他将匕首放回自己的靴子里。他的格斗技就像特种兵使用的那样讲求快准狠和拳拳到肉的碰撞。对上Julian这种打不死你缠也要缠死你的柔术确实不能完全施展。

 

 

“格雷西柔术？我记得Benedikt也是用的这个。”Marco若有所思的点点下巴，“你的确占不到便宜，不过我估计他也不轻松。”

 

 

“他摔了我三次，我还了他三拳。很公平。”

 

 

Marco凑过来戳了一下他的右耳，“那你耳朵上的伤口怎么回事。”刚进来他就注意到了一直没有问。

 

 

Kevin耸了耸肩，“他气急了对我甩了匕首，虽然避开了要害但还是擦到了耳朵。我还花了一点时间消毒。”

 

 

“你要是慢点，估计整个耳朵都会被削下来。”Marco说道。“要拦住他用什么方式都可以居然用最危险的方式，你的智商什么时候变得这么低了。”

 

 

“你不能用和平的方式面对另一个暴怒的Alpha，有时候暴力可以解决问题。”Kevin想起他们过了几招之后分开站在两边警惕地看着对方，不可否认一开始他只是想玩玩，但那只小兔子显然是认真的，因为激烈运动信息素开始弥散，Kevin闻到了雪松和皮革混合起来的气味，还有一点浅淡的迷迭香的味道。激起了他作为一个Alpha体内的好斗因子。

 

 

“兔子急了也是会咬人的。”Marco说道，弹了一下他耳朵。“所以……新的目标？”Kevin在想些什么他这个青梅竹马很明白，何况Kevin不同于别的Alpha，只有同为Alpha的人才对他有吸引力。

 

 

“大概吧，我和他约好了过几天再比一次。”

 

 

“给对方的留下的第一印象就是打架，我看你已经没希望了。”

 

 

“多特的人也不可能给他留下什么好印象啊，既然这样还不如用这种方式让他对我印象深刻。”

 

 

“Kevin，”Marco的声音忽然变得认真，Kevin不自觉抬头看他，“小心点，别把自己玩进去了。”

 

 

……

 

 

Marco轻叩了两下门，听到里面传来请进的声音之后才推门进去。Mesut对他笑了笑，“下午好Marco。”

 

 

“下午好，Sami呢？”

 

 

“他今天有手术。不是每个医生都像我这么闲的。”Mesut Özil是一个足够优秀的心理医生，优秀到他的绝大部分病人都是那些令人胆寒的精英杀手。当然他更多的目的是去研究他们的心理状态。“你最近还好吗？”最初见到Marco的时候，Mesut用了一段时间才让他摆脱第一次杀人留下的阴影。

 

 

“还可以，只是还是不太习惯执行了任务之后，”他耸了耸肩，“那种感觉。”

 

 

“Marco你可以换一个工作，真的。”Mesut的大眼睛里带着恳切，“你完全可以不过这种，危险的生活。”这个Omega已经习惯了杀手们宁愿过这种舔血生活也不愿做一个正常人的心理，也知道劝说是无用的。但Marco是他的朋友，他愿意再做一次尝试。

 

 

“我明白你的意思，但是说实话，这才是真正适合我的生活。”Marco接过Mesut递过来的花茶，“而且我已经进步了，以前任务完成后每次我都要靠安眠药睡觉，还记得吗？”他的话里带着一些安慰的意味。

 

 

“你只是让酒精代替了安眠药。”Mesut毫不犹豫地戳穿他。“是不是过几天你就要告诉我你去参加戒酒协会了。”

 

 

“就算我去那种地方也只是为了杀掉一个人。”Marco说道。杯口抵到唇边，感受到水汽里带着的温度后放弃了喝一口的想法。“说到喝酒，我昨天遇到了一个很有意思的人。”

 

 

Mesut用眼神示意他说下去。

 

 

“是个大学生，半夜的时候不在宿舍而是帮朋友看着酒吧。你真应该看看他一本正经地告诉我今天没有鸡尾酒因为他不会调的样子。而且，他在我准备喝第三杯的时候拿了一盘薯条和杯蛋糕给我，还告诉我这是他的规矩。”

 

 

“听起来很有趣。”Mesut笑着说，“其实你可以，我是说，”他的话里带了一些试探，“尝试着发展一些更多的人际关系，你明白我的意思，你需要朋友。”

 

 

“Mesut，我们这类人不适合这种东西。看看Kevin，他觉得另一个杀手很有趣，已经够糟糕了。再看看Mats，喜欢上了对手组织的Boss，简直是灾难。”

 

 

“可是你还没有尝试过。最开始我觉得不可能和你们平和的聊天，通过这样正常的方式研究你们的心理，担心你们谁一个不高兴在谈话的时候杀了我。但是现在我们坐在这里，而你愿意把这些事情告诉我。”

 

 

“我们不一样，”Marco摇摇头，“杀手不能有弱点，而且仇家不少。更不要说因为多特的军火生意有多少人看我们不顺眼了。Mario是个普通人，我宁愿和他连朋友也不是，也不愿意把他拖下水。”

 

 

Mesut刚想说什么就听见Marco的手机发出了凄厉的声音，“你的手机铃声什么时候变得这么可怕了。”

 

 

“WTF？！”Marco掏出自己的手机，“我从来没有设置过这个。”手机屏幕上是沙尔克的蓝白色的标志。很明显，他的手机被黑了。

 

 

“Mesut，手机借我一下。”直接把手机丢地上踩了一脚让它安静之后Marco说道。“你对你的手机太粗暴了。”Mesut说着递过去自己的手机。

 

 

Marco给Kevin和Mats发了短信问怎么回事。 「好端端的怎么又把沙尔克惹了。」他没记错的话沙尔克那群野蛮人里唯一精通黑客技术的应该就是Benedikt了。估计现在多特所有的电脑屏幕都已经被沙尔克的标志占领了。

 

 

“如果是针对你们这一群人的话，现在他们的手机应该用不了。”Mesut善意地提醒道。“Shit。”Marco把手机还给他。“我先回去看看。大概是Mats做了什么蠢事，或者Kevin。”说完转身离开，“路上小心。”Marco背对着他挥了挥手。

 

 

开车回去的时候Mats通过内线联系了他，“说吧你对Benedikt做了什么让他气成这样。”Marco没等他说话就直接发问。

 

 

“不是我，是Kevin。”Mats说道，Marco听到了那边传来敲击键盘的声音。“他怎么了。”问完之后Marco就觉得自己问了一个愚蠢的问题。想到今天上午和Kevin的对话，他觉得答案再明显不过。

 

 

“他前几天和Julian打架，在Julian身上留下的淤青让Benni看见了，你知道Kevin的拳头有多狠。”

 

 

“扣他工资，还要让他给我一部新手机！”Marco说道，然后狠狠踩了一脚油门。他就知道和沙尔克的人扯上关系之后没什么好事。

 

 

03

 

 

Julian看着Benedikt在电脑上用病毒绕过多特的主机黑进他们成员的手机和手提电脑，摸了摸自己肚子的上那片刚涂完药的淤青。和Kevin打了一架回去之后他并不准备把这件事告诉Benedikt，说是Alpha的自尊心也好还是好胜心也罢，反正就是不准备让他知道。Kevin的拳头比他想象中要狠厉得多，身上的淤青大概几天都不会消退，Julian往身上擦药时气得牙痒，完全忘记了自己也摔了他三次还差点切掉他耳朵这件事。

 

 

总之前两天都瞒得很好，Benedikt也不是那种没事就掀开Julian衣服看看的人，第四天的时候他给一直在电脑面前工作的Benedikt递了一杯热可可，Benedikt接过之后顺手拍了拍他的肚子表示感谢。Julian没有忍住疼痛然后发出了短促的“嘶”的一声。如果是别人他大概还可以瞒过去，但是那个人是熟悉他各种小动作的Benedikt。

 

 

Julian还没来得及开口说话T恤就已经被他撩起来了，看到淤青之后并没有Julian想象之中的暴怒，“你去和谁打架了？”其实Benedikt心里也很诧异，先不说Julian很少和人打架（他一般直接丢匕首过去），出手那么重的人也很少见，至少在他认识的人里没几个人能下手狠到这个程度。“Kevin Grosskreutz。”Julian撇撇嘴说道。感觉自己出去约会结果被父亲抓到问女朋友的名字一样。

 

 

Benedikt想起几天前去多特的时候Julian的确是被Kevin拦住了。他当时怎么就没想到这两个人绝对不可能和平的度过自己不在的那半天这一层呢。“去检查下有没有内伤。居然不注意保护最重要的腹部，你也太大意了。”说完他重新坐回电脑前，Julian的确有错，但是，放过多特那帮人是不可能的！

 

 

 

Marco拿着自己的新手机看着沙尔克的标志终于从电脑屏幕上消失了，回过头认真地对Mats说，“我们真的不考虑再招几个黑客吗？”

 

 

“招了也没用，没人在电脑这方面比得过Benni的。”Mats说道，尾调里甚至带着一点自豪。Marco无可奈何地给了他一个白眼，但又不得不承认他说的是事实，原本杀手组织就只需要极少数的黑客，像多特这种又贩卖军火的从来都信不过电脑，能用纸质文件保存就绝不用数据。Marco记得曾经一个偶然的机会他和Benedikt合作了一次，他在破解对方防火墙的时候说人会有很多秘密，但是电脑没有。作为黑客来说，他的技术是顶尖的。

 

 

“别告诉我这种事情还会有下一次。”他问Kevin，后者正在翻阅自己任务目标的资料。听到Marco的声音头也不抬地回答道，“什么事情，和Julian比格斗还是电脑被黑。”

 

 

“都有。”听起来多了几分咬牙切齿的味道。

 

 

“格斗肯定还会有下一次，”Kevin漫不经心地说道，“电脑被黑……”他看了眼电脑屏幕上黄黑色的组织标志。“如果Julian不告诉Benedikt应该就没有下一次了。”Julian在手机恢复之后给他发了短信，中心意思是不好意思这次被Benni发现了，下次我会注意的。虽然语气和用词都不是很好，但是Kevin相信自己没有理解错意思。

 

 

“我觉得看不到多特的未来。”Marco干巴巴地说，觉得他再不离开的话随时有可能把耳钉取下来将上面的长针扎进Kevin的眼睛。看上谁不好看上Julian，沙尔克的小太子是这么容易把到手的吗。Mats在前面立下的教训还不够。“我出去走走。”

 

 

在街上漫无目的地转了一圈之后Marco停在上次的酒吧门口，想了想还是走了进去。吧台那里站着的还是Mario，不同的是虽然他后面还是一排排的烈酒，但他却在摆弄着一台咖啡机。“我走错了吗，如果记忆没出差错的话这里似乎是酒吧。”他走上前问道。

 

 

“你没走错，也没记错，而是认知出了差错。这里白天是咖啡馆，晚上才是酒吧。毕竟大学生一般不会在白天到酒吧里买醉。”Mario回答道，“因为这里一直都是这样的，所以没有在外面写说明。”

 

 

“看来不是我的错了。”Marco耸耸肩在吧台前坐下，“我不是大学生，所以可以在白天买醉。龙舌兰，谢谢。”Mario喝了一口自己刚弄好的咖啡，转身去给他拿酒，“你没回答我前几天的问题，”他取下酒倒进一个玻璃杯，然后推到Marco面前。然后一本正经地问道，“你失恋了？”Marco有些好笑地喝了半杯之后回答道，“在你的认知里，是不是到酒吧来买醉就是因为失恋？”

 

 

“还有考试失利，奖学金没拿到，因为要和女朋友在不同的地方工作这些原因。”Mario注意到Marco带着笑意的眼神之后声音高了一些，“别这么看着我，这里旁边有两个大学，大学生来这里还能有别的什么原因吗？”

 

 

“看来是我老了。还有，我不是因为失恋。”他都还没有好好谈过一次恋爱哪来的失恋。

 

 

“对啊你这样的人很少来这里，old man。”

 

 

“你很闲？”

 

 

“最近很闲，”Mario觉得书上那些密密麻麻的字和公式看着眼晕，干脆放下书专心和Marco聊天。“我是学生物工程的，最近的实验大部分结束了，就剩下，”他刚想解释剩下的过程和步骤，想了想让一个见面第二次的客人听自己说这些听不懂的废话还是算了，“反正我最近很闲就对了。”他每天只需要去实验室看一下进程然后就没别的事了。

 

 

“生物工程？听起来很厉害。”Marco笑着说，“我记得那个很有名的导师招自己的学生还有智商水平的要求。”

 

 

“对啊，虽然他现在是我的老师，但是，”他做了一个鬼脸，“我还是觉得这样选人不对，天赋很多时候不能用智商去衡量的。”

 

 

“你已经达到那样的高度了，说这种话只会被人记恨。”Marco提醒道，为自己又倒了一杯。

 

 

“用智商分人的等级就好像按照A/B/O这样的属性来分出人的种类一样，不公平。”

 

 

“哪里有绝对的公平存在。你觉得你的高智商对别人公平吗。”Marco失笑道。

 

 

“我宁愿相信我的智商是我用做饭和做家务的能力换来的。”Mario说道，走到吧台另一边弯腰拿出了一个起司蛋糕，放到了Marco面前，“我知道你今天肯定不止喝三杯，先把这个给你。”

 

 

“你做饭很糟糕？”Marco很有兴趣地问道。

 

 

“我连煎蛋都会煎糊。”Mario的表情有些难看，毕竟那不是什么很好的回忆。因为这件事他被Oscar和Andre嘲笑了好久。一个Alpha和一个Omega联合起来欺负他这个Beta，想起来他就想对他们翻一个白眼。

 

 

“那的确很糟糕。”Marco切下一块蛋糕放进嘴里含糊地说。随手拿起Mario放在倒扣在吧台上的书，“神经毒素？这也是你的研究？”那你和Benedikt应该很有共同语言，沙尔克的boss擅长用毒是谁都知道的事情。多特里唯一对毒药也有一点研究的就是Kevin，号称“多面手”的Kevin基本是什么都会。Marco很难想象到什么事能够难住他，好吧，那只沙尔克小兔子不算在里面。

 

 

“神经毒素是很奇妙的东西。”

 

 

大概也只有研究它们的人才会觉得奇妙吧，Marco咽下了嘴里的蛋糕，真正用它们来做那些违法的事情的时候才会切身感觉到它们的可怕和人类的脆弱，不过用毒这种方法见效快而且没什么痕迹。对Marco来说一直不失为一个很好的选择。

 

 

“研究毒蛇？”

 

 

“不是，一种水母，很小但是毒性很强。”Mario比出一个水母的样子。

 

 

Marco认真地思考了一下以后到他的实验室里去偷他们提取出来的毒液的可行性。

 

 

“听起来很危险。”

 

 

“做什么事情都要承担风险，能者多劳嘛。”Mario说道，露出了那种阳光般的笑容。“能做自己喜欢的事情就已经很棒了。而且也不要这么小看我们的防护措施啊，水母的危险性我知道得比你清楚。”

 

 

Marco切下一块蛋糕递给他，“这个给你赔罪。”

 

 

Mario一把把勺子拿过去，“这明明是我给你的。”然后吃掉上面叉着的蛋糕，苦着脸说，“为什么我就做不出这个味道呢。”Andre做甜点真好吃啊Oscar这个幸福的家伙。没什么比他把整本食谱都能背下来但是实际操作出来却惨不忍睹更让他悲伤了。

 

 

“大概就是天赋吧。”Marco说。就好像曾经有人说过他是一个天生的杀手一样，干净利落并且从来让人找不到痕迹。

 

 

“你还要喝吗？”Mario有些担忧地看着他。“放心，我会付酒钱的。”Marco说道，“而且我酒量很好。”最多喝得晕沉沉回去好睡觉而已。

 

 

Mario没再说什么，只是在Marco喝完酒把钱给了准备离开的时候递给了一个不大的保温杯给他。“这是什么？”Marco接过后有些奇怪地问道，还给他外带了一瓶酒？

 

 

“醒酒汤，你回去喝了之后再睡觉，”Mario认真地说，“可以让你起来之后不头痛。”

 

 

Marco忽然觉得心底很柔软的一块地方被戳了一下。

 

——TBC——

 

小片段

 

①胡花

沙尔克的高层有一个誓死要捍卫的秘密，那就是他们的boss，沙尔克历代boss中最年轻的继任者Benedikt Howedes，并不是一个Beta，而是Omega。即便是现在对omega已经没有那么多的偏见和鄙夷，但杀手这个职业永远和Omega扯不上关系。他们太明白这个消息一旦泄露出去会带来多少的麻烦。

 

Mats作为沙尔克死敌的boss，原本应该是最不可能知道这件事的人，但因为他和Benedikt 不错的私交和一点点的运气，他知道这件事。

他们在一起执行完一个任务之后正准备离开，Mats刚想说我们还可以去喝一杯的时候身后还没死透的任务目标发出短促却张狂的笑声。他们回过头，那个男人颤抖着伸出手指着Benedikt ，“呵，沙尔克的领导者竟然是个Omega。”Mats刚想给他补一枪，偏过头却看见Benedikt 变了脸色的那一瞬间。“Mats，你能先出去吗，这件事我想自己处理。”

Mats看着正在不断咯血的男人，知道沙尔克独有的毒药正在发挥作用。他无所谓的耸耸肩，“随便你，不过别耽误太久。”Benedikt 朝他露出了一如以往的温柔笑容。好吧，如果但从脸来说的话，谁都会觉得他是Omega。

大概五分钟后Benedikt走出来，“解决了？”Mats问道，拍了一下他的肩。“当然。”

 

“你不会真的是Omega吧。”Mats带着一点玩笑的心态问道。“如果你进去看看他的死状，你是不会问这个问题的。”他这么说，毫不避讳地从一个小瓶里倒出一枚胶囊放进嘴里吞下去。

Mats心下了然，“你会怎么做？割掉我的舌头？还是直接杀了我？”

 

Benedikt拉下外套的袖子遮住衬衫上的血迹，“是啊，这真是个问题，不过如果杀了你多特会内乱，我们可以从中获益不少，的确是个不错的选项。”他说这话时眼里带着笑意，丝毫没有刚才令人胆寒的杀意，Mats自然知道他是在开玩笑。

“那我以后要更小心了。”

 

“没事少在沙尔克的地盘上晃，可以让你多活几年。”

“我只是想来看看你。”Mats有些无奈，虽然他们的确关系不错，自己又带着那么一些小心思，但毕竟他们隶属的组织是多年的宿敌。

“话说你的发情期……”

“有一种东西叫抑制剂，Hummles先生。”虽然他知道长期依赖药物一旦停药发情期的反应会异常强烈，但他找不出更好的办法。谁让他天生就是Omega。

 

②罗伊策

 

Marco从来不觉得自己会对一个Beta动心，没有信息素的相互吸引，仅仅是日常相处之后而产生的情愫。他伸手捏了一下Mario的脸，又把他拉向自己免得撞上前面的树。Mario半睁着像是梦游一样，第一次对Marco捏他脸的动作没有反应。“你最近在做什么，困成这样。”

“论文啊……”Mario揉揉眼睛说到，“我每天都在图书馆里面呆十个小时以上，去翻那些可以直接把人砸晕过去的书，只有它们才能帮我完善理论。过几天我就会和实验室结婚了。不用担心，每次期末我们都是这样的。”他说完又打了一个哈欠，咖啡已经失去了效果，他现在靠着随便一个东西就能睡着。

“老天啊，”Marco翻了一个白眼，走到Mario前面让他趴在自己背上然后背他回家，“为了避免你在路上睡着，我还是背你回去吧。”Mario顺从地趴在他的背上，脸贴着Marco的羊毛围巾。他迷迷糊糊地想到自己似乎有一件重要的事要告诉Marco,但他现在已经没有睁开眼睛的力气了。

 

“Mario，你是不是又长胖了。”

“没有！我最近都没什么时间吃东西！”下意识地反驳一句之后Mario彻底进入梦乡。Marco偏过头蹭了一下他有些凉的脸，觉得这样没有枪支弹药，没有情报收集，也没有血腥味的普通生活似乎也不错。

 

③十字兔

Kevin一直知道自己性向不正常，在这个用Alpha，Beta,Omega这三种属性来划分人的世界，性向从性别和属性两个方面讨论，但哪怕你喜欢女的，在发情的男性Omega面前也一样无法克制自己的本能。而Kevin比较特殊，他是个同性恋，只喜欢和自己同属性的那种人。

 

比如，隔壁沙尔克的那只每次看到自己都要亮匕首的小兔子。

 

依旧是片段

 

胡花：

虽然表面上两人是死敌，但其实他们私下关系很不错，不错到一些不重要的资料也可以随手翻翻的地步。“你们什么时候开始保护人了？”Mats有些奇怪得看着桌上的蓝色文件夹，这个颜色代表里面资料上的人会收到他们组织的保护。多特偶尔会接这样的活，但是据他所知沙尔克从不做这种事。

 

“哦，一个比较重要的人。我个人比较担心他而已。”Benedikt看了一眼后毫不在意地说，“你也可以看看，以后记着别动他。”

“来头很大吗。”Mats翻开文件夹，看到资料上的人之后愣住了，“Mario Gotze?”Marco的那个小男友什么时候和沙尔克扯上关系了。“你认识他？”Benedikt走过来问道，他用的沐浴液是专门为想要掩饰身份的omega生产的，盖住了他身上原本的味道，Mats只闻得到普通Beta信息素的味道。

“Marco和他……”Mats一时想不到合适的形容词，“关系不错。”

“是吗。”Benedikt不咸不淡地应了一句，显然对Marco的事不感兴趣。“生物工程和神经毒素的双学位，我大概知道你为什么对他感兴趣了。”沙尔克除了军火之外最擅长的就是毒药，这种杀人无形的东西比起枪械更受Benedikt的青睐。

“他最大的价值在于他现在进行的研究，如果成功的话，也许以后我不会那么痛苦了。”

 

Mats当然明白他指的是发情期，这个所以omega无法摆脱的东西。“我没想到在发情期时和我做爱让你感到痛苦，明明在床上很享受的样子。”

 

“闭嘴！”Benedikt翻了一个白眼，“所有的Omega一辈子都在努力避免发情，尤其是我这种身份。”他这么说，但是一抹珊瑚色还是爬上了他的耳廓。

 

十字兔

 

Kevin躺在病床上自己都很唾弃自己，一个武器全能的职业杀手居然被偷袭成功了，还差点让他的任务失败，这样的低级错误他都已经多久没有犯过了。Marco那个混蛋刚才已经过来幸灾乐祸地表示他准备用这件事笑他两年。天知道这个人怎么这么无聊。

正在Kevin想到时候该怎么回击Marco的时候外面传来急促的脚步声，属于alpha的信息素先一步进入了病房，属于Julian的味道。

病房的门被一把扯开，Julian脸色不善地走进来。Kevin觉得自己似乎应该问你怎么进来的，这里可是多特名下的医院。但是Julian的表情让他打消了这个念头，敢在他露出这种“你要是拦我我弄死你全家”的表情的时候阻止他的人估计也只有Benedikt了。

Julian身上的信息素肆无忌惮地释放着，带着一种狂躁和怒气。“Ju…”Kevin还没说出话面前的人就拉过椅子坐在他面前，从床头柜上的水果盘里拿出了水果刀，习惯性地在指尖转了一圈。Kevin刚想要说点什么保命就听见Julian问道，“苹果还是梨子？”

 

咦？剧本是这样的吗？“苹……苹果……”

 

Julian没再说话，只是把一块块苹果削成兔子的样子然后递给他。Kevin第一次觉得当个病号似乎也没什么。安静吃完一个苹果后Julian几乎将刀子伸到了他的眼前，“记好了！你只能我一个人欺负！身上的伤口也只能是被我弄出来的！”


End file.
